Pokemon Gijinka: Requiem
by FlyPandaBear
Summary: When Haneul, a newly evolved Togekiss, is accepted into a mysterious school known as Damasu Academy, she is immediately smitten with the warm atmosphere and welcoming community. However, as she starts discovering the secrets of the academy, she slowly realizes that perhaps Damasu isn't what everyone makes it out to be, that maybe it is hiding something more sinister. OC's closed
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo please don't hate me! I know it's been 4567 years since you heard from me but here I am! I've had this story in my head for months now and I've just now figured out what to do with it. Now, I can't promise any quick updates, but I can promise it will be updated! This is an SYOC story and the OC template will be on my profile. Please make sure to follow the rules and enjoy the story! Thank you, and merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p>Change is something we all have trouble dealing with, no matter how small. Some are better at adjusting to new situations quickly- others need more time. And it is those who need time who will come to realize that, in the end, change isn't such a terrible thing after all.<p>

* * *

><p>The train station was almost flooded with people either traveling away or coming back home. The noise of the crowd was almost enough to make one go deaf, and the constant movements could make someone dizzy. People cursed and hissed as they pushed past a young girl, who couldn't be older than sixteen, walked through the middle of the crowd rather than the side where there were less people. She eventually made it out of the station, and stepped out onto the sidewalk, where the city seemed to await her. Magnificent skyscrapers towered over the thousands of people walking, the sounds of cars honking and motorcycles revving filled her ears. The sky was a clear blue, with only a few clouds overhead. Everything seemed so futuristic, so advanced, almost unreal. The girl pulled her suitcase behind her as she looked down the street, a wide smile coming to her face. She hurried down the sidewalk and made her way to a bus stop where several others around her age were lined, waiting for a coach bus to arrive. She stood beside someone and hummed as she rocked back and forth on her heels.<p>

* * *

><p>The coach bus traveled for about half an hour before it stopped in front of a grand building. The students on the bus poured out and gathered in front of the steel, black gates, with the girl being the last to come out. She stared in awe at the building before her- it was a beige colour, and built in a gothic style, the building in a rectangular shape. Behind the gates was a wide, cobblestone walkway where in the middle of the path was a fountain. It continued on to the building which had a few steps to walk up in order to reach the doors. Each corner of the building had a large spire with a different coloured flag flying on top of them. The girl widely smiled as the gates slowly opened and introduced the students into its borders.<p>

Her features were certainly different compared to the others. While they wore a diversity of colours such as blues, greens, and yellows she wore solid white and silver. She had pale skin and chinky, almond shaped grey eyes. Her hair was of a snow white and styled into a bob cut, the bangs covering her forehead. Two chin length strands framed her face, in which the left strand was blue and the right strand was red. She stood at 5'6, and her build was covered by a white shirt with long, wide sleeves that covered her hands, and a darker silver skirt that flared out more towards the bottom and covered her feet- a hanbok. Red and blue triangular designs littered the bottom of the skirt portion. She clapped her hands together excitedly as a wide smile appeared on her face.

"We're here!" She chirped loudly, much to the annoyance of the other students. "We're finally here~!" She grabbed her suitcase, lifted her skirt up a bit, and ran ahead.

* * *

><p>The girl played with her fingers somewhat anxiously as she sat in a chair in an almost empty, mahogany room. The only furniture was a black, leather couch stuffed in the corner of the room, a fake potted plant, and a desk where a woman sat behind. She tapped her pen against her desk as she looked over a pile of papers. The woman looked to be in her late twenties, or perhaps her early thirties, with short navy blue hair with a bang that covered her left eye. The eye that could be seen was a dark grey, almost an onyx colour that intimidated the poor girl. She wore a dark blue blazer that had a red, orange, and yellow furry collar, matching pants, and black heels. Her blazer was opened to reveal a pale yellow tank top, a small pair of triangular ears poked from on top her head.<p>

"So," The woman said a few grueling moments later as she placed the papers down and glared at the girl. "Haneul Choi. That's your name?"

"Yes!" The girl, Haneul, said as she perked up.

"And you are from…?" The woman asked.

"Gangwon-do! I-In South Korea," Haneul quietly answered.

"Gangwon, huh?" The blue haired woman chuckled. "I have no idea where exactly that is, but it's a pleasure to have you at my school. My name is Hinata Kimoto, and I'm the headmaster of this school," She said and held out her hand.

"Oh!" Haneul exclaimed and grinned. "The pleasure is all mine!"

She shook Hinata's hand before stepping back and bowing at her waist. "I'm looking forward to being part of your school! _Gam sa hab ni da!" _She said before standing up straight and skipping out the office. Hinata chuckled and leaned against her desk as she watched the cheerful girl exit her office.

"What an interesting bunch we have this year…" She muttered to herself as she flicked her wrist, a small ball of fire appearing in her palm.

* * *

><p>The dorm buildings were more modernized than the actual school, looking more like townhouses if anything. It was quite a walk, about half a mile away from the school. It was a burgundy colour, with windows overlooking the area. When Haneul entered her room, her eyes widened in awe. The room was a decent size and the walls were a pale blue, with a bed on either side of the room, and a bathroom near the bed on the right. To the left was a small kitchen painted yellow with a mini fridge, a stove, a sink, and a few cabinets hanging overhead. There was a desk where the windows were, straight ahead.<p>

"Wow…" Haneul sighed as she walked further into the room and set down her suitcase. She ran her hand over the bed and squeaked as she jumped into it.

"This is amazing! Wow!" She smiled widely and closed her eyes. After a few moments of peace, Haneul opened her eyes as she opened her suitcase and took out a laptop bag. She zipped open the bag and took out the laptop, opened it, and turned it on. When it started up, she cracked her knuckles and placed her long fingers to the keyboard.

"_Hello everyone!_" She thought to herself as she began to type her email. "_I have just arrived at Dama-su Academy! It's a gorgeous place and the headmaster is very nice! I think she might be a Typhlosion… oh, but the city is so nice and big! Much different than the countryside. Tell Soon-buk dongsaeng I said hello, too! I will try my very best to succeed, so don't worry about me! Write back soon!_

_-__한은"_

Haneul sent the email and sighed as she closed her laptop. She stood up and stretched her arms above her head. She went back to her suitcase and pulled out a calendar, and grinned at the large red circle around one of the dates. "School starts in two days…" She reminded herself. "Time to get settled in until then!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes<strong>_

_**-**__**한은**__**- This, in Hangeul, reads Haneul, which means 'heaven' or 'sky' in Korean.**_

_**-Gam sa hab ni da, read as **__**감 사 합니다**__**, is the formal way of saying 'thank you'.**_

_**-Dongsaeng is 'younger sibling' in Korean, and can be used for either gender. It can also be used for a close friend, but in this context, it will be used to refer to a younger sister.**_

_**-The hanbok is a traditional Korean dress usually worn on semi-formal or formal occasion by both men and women. The blouse is called a jeogori, and the skirt is called a chima. The chima is high waisted and covers the feet, and the hanbok usually comes in vibrant colours.**_

_**-Gangwon-do is a province in South Korea that borders North Korea. It has a somewhat mountainous geography, and a steep coast line.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm very sorry for the short prologue, but if you have read my previous stories, you know that my prologues are always horribly short. I guess it's because I don't really have anything to start off on without the oc's. However, the chapters following will be longer! If you are interested in submitting an oc, then please refer to the template on my profile! Thank you for reading, and see you next chapter!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, happy New Year! I'm glad I was able to pump out this chapter before the day ended, although I was hoping to get it out much earlier. Oh well, better late than never! This is more of a filler chapter, I guess, just to get you guys in the mood of what's to come, so please sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The following morning, Haneul was awoken to the sound of loud knocking on her door. It took her a bit to rouse from her sleep, but as the knocking became louder, she knew that it wouldn't stop. She groaned quietly and turned on her side and she opened a grey eye. Haneul managed to get up and trudge to the door and open it, rubbing her tired eyes. "Yes…?" She asked and leaned against the wall. A male stood before her, his arms crossed over his chest.<p>

"Are you Haneul?"

"Mhmm…" The young Togekiss said. Once she was able to snap out of her distracted state of mind, she was able to observe the other's features. He was taller than her, maybe around 5'8, with black hair that was somewhat longer than other males, and shaggy. His tanned skin and glaring, red eyes sent shivers down her spine. He wore a black long sleeved shirt that had purple jagged patterns all over it, dark purple pants that were a bit baggy, and yellow sneakers. Haneul noticed yellow hexagon markings on the back of his hands, and a black jacket was tied around his waist. A somewhat bulky tail emerged from behind him, that had a sharp razor at the tip- Haneul instantly knew he was the poison type Seviper.

"I was sent here to retrieve you," He said, his voice low and somewhat impatient.

"What for?" The shorter girl asked. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"We're going touring around the school today, didn't they let you know?" He asked as he placed his hands on his hips and leaned forward. Haneul thought for a moment and placed her fist on her palm.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Yes, I remember! Please tell them to wait for me, I will get ready quickly!" She said and slammed the door in front of him. The male hissed and turned away.

"Don't have me waiting too long!" He shouted.

* * *

><p>"So, what is your name?" Haneul asked as she walked beside the boy, toying with her camera. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. They made their way down a hallway to meet up with the tour group outside.<p>

"Kenneth Wong," He answered as he flicked his tail. Haneul trembled a bit as she stepped away from him.

"Ken-ssi!" She chirped. "Can I call you that?"

"So long as you're not insulting me in another language," He grumbled. "I'm fine with it."

"Oh, okay! Um, I'm-"

"Haneul Choi. I know who you are," Ken huffed. "Well, not personally of course, but I know your name."

"Right!" Haneul nodded as they reached the entrance doors. Kenneth opened one of the doors and held it for the other to step outside.

"Oh, thank you!" She smiled. She was honestly surprised someone who seemed as… intimidating as him would do such a kind gesture. She grinned widely at the group of students who were waiting just a few yards away from the entrance.

"Hello everyone!" Haneul said as she ran over to them. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting! I overslept…"

"It's quite alright," A small voice came from the group of students. They parted to reveal a small woman, who couldn't be any taller than 5'4, although it was hard to determine as she was levitating. She had fair skin and white hair that reached her mid back tied into a ponytail, her bangs framing her face, and relaxed grey eyes. She wore a white sleeveless top, white pants, and matching heels. A somewhat gelatinous substance covered her, forming what appeared to be a trench coat with a hood and sleeves. On her wrists, she red and gold bands. At her hands, three bulky fingers emerged from the gelatin.

"Hello!" Haneul greeted. "It's nice to meet you!"

"Bonjour," The woman said with a small nod. "My name is Charlotte, and I shall be showing you around the school. I'm also the guidance counselor, so if you need me, just find to me!" She smiled.

"Okay!" Haneul grinned.

"Well then, let's depart, shall we?" Charlotte calmly said as she led the tour group around the school.

* * *

><p>The tour ended about an hour later, in the cafeteria. Haneul widened her eyes and smiled when she entered the room.<p>

"Wow… all the food! It's so much different from food back home!" She voiced as she looked at the menu. "I wonder what I should get…"

"I personally like the okonomiyaki they have here," A familiar voice commented. Haneul turned her head and widely smiled.

"Oh, Ken-ssi! Hello! Are you hungry too?"

"Obviously, or I wouldn't be here," Ken huffed. "I'm thinking about what to get."

"Let's get the food you were talking about!" Haneul began, and stuck out her bottom lip. "The… o-kan-a-"

"Okonomiyaki?" The boy corrected.

"Yes, that! Can we get that?" She asked and grabbed his shirt.

"As soon as you get off me, sure," Ken grumbled and pushed her away. Haneul puffed out her cheeks and took a few steps away from him.

"Why must you be so mean?"

"Ken-ssi, say 'ah'~" Haneul purred as she cut a piece of the pancake-like food and raised it to Ken's mouth with a fork.

"What are you doing?!" The male said and slapped her hand away. Haneul pouted and ate the piece herself.

"I'm feeding you!" The Togekiss replied, her mouth filled with food. "Let me feed you!"

"I don't need you to feed me. I'm not a baby," Ken huffed as he poked at the okonomiyaki with his own fork.

Haneul pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "No need to be so paranoid! If people assume we're a couple, I'll just say I don't play for that team!" She giggled and winked. Ken responded with a frown.

"Can't believe _I _was the one chosen to babysit you. Of all the people in this school it just had to be me…"

"What do you mean you were chosen?" Haneul asked.

"The headmaster asked me to look after you, considering you're new to this school and all, and since I know this place like the back of my hand, she thought I'd be perfect to guide you around."

"Oh! Well, thank you for helping me settle in!" Haneul grinned.

"Whatever," Ken grumbled. "It's not like I had a choice, anyway. I could've been in my room sleeping right now…"

"Oh, come now," The female said and pinched the other's cheek. "Don't be like that!"

"Stop touching me," Ken growled. "We're not friends."

"Well, I'm sure we can become great friends if you drop that attitude of yours!"

"I don't have an attitude!" Ken shouted. Hearing his outburst, the noise in the cafeteria ceased and everyone in the room turned to look at him. The taller teen groaned and pulled at his hair.

"Come with me!" He sternly said and grabbed Haneul's hand, dragging her out of the cafeteria.

"B-But, the food! Ken-ssi, wait! The food!"

* * *

><p>Ken managed to draw Haneul away from the cafeteria and to a more remote part of the school, where it seemed a bit darker. The pale light of the sun streamed from the windows, which were large and lined against the wall. The Togekiss grunted as she was pushed against a wall, and gasped when Ken placed his arms above her to block her from running away.<p>

"Look," He began. "If there's one thing you need to know about me, it's that I have a reputation here, and I'm not about to have that ruined by some newbie. Got that?"

Haneul blinked a few times. "What are you implying?"

"Just keep your mouth shut around me! Otherwise, people are gonna start looking at me like I have a target on my head or something."

"Oh, Ken-ssi, are you one of those men?" Haneul whimpered. "All you care about is reputation… what a shame! Although, I should've seen this coming…"

"What are you saying?" The other asked in an impatient tone.

"Number one rule about men!" Haneul said and held up her index finger. "All they care about is how others view them!" She crossed her arms and began pacing up and down. "Which is obviously a sign of low self-esteem. If you have self-confidence, then you won't care about how people look at you. But men _always _use reputation as an excuse to hide their insecurities!"

Ken rolled his eyes. "I call bull on that."

"Ah, but it isn't, my dear Kenneth! And you know it isn't! You know that I am right!"

"Alright, let's assume you are right," The Seviper said. "How do you know women don't use the same tactic?"

"Well, over the course of history, women have long been seen as second-class citizens, that is, until recently! We are starting to empower ourselves and gain our rights, and prove to misogynistic scum that we are equal! Therefore, we have no need to be insecure. We've been beat down and thrown to the side for so long that we are used to it, and we are no longer tolerating it! We know we are powerful, we know we are beautiful, and we know we don't take anyone's nonsense!" Haneul ranted. Ken swore he saw a flame in her eyes. As she continued her speech, he groaned and pinched the bridge between his eyes. A few moments later, he slapped his hand over her mouth to prevent her from talking any more.

"Alright, I get it!" Ken asserted. "Quit blabbering!"

Haneul smirked and nodded her head. "Good. I'm glad you understand now."

"Ugh… women are so troublesome. I'm leaving," He said and placed his hands in his pockets, and began walking away.

"But don't you have to stay with me the whole day?"

The poison type stopped in his tracks and groaned. "You're right… do you have anywhere in mind you wanna go?"

"No, not really…" Haneul tapped her chin with her finger. "As long as I'm with you, I'm okay!"

Ken scoffed. "I can't tell if you're flirting with me or what."

"Flirting? Why would I be flirting? Like I said…" Haneul grinned mischievously. "I don't play for that team~"

She giggled and gave Ken's nose a good squeeze before running away. "Catch me if you can!"

"Hey- wait- what?! Come back here! I swear, there's something wrong with you!" He shouted as he ran after her.

* * *

><p>Haneul hummed quietly as she looked around Ken's room. It was quite simple, with a few posters hanging on the wall, and the design of the room was the same as her own. It was much cleaner though, something she had to admire. She couldn't help but notice that there were a few food magazines sitting on top the nightstand.<p>

"Ken-ssi?" Haneul asked as she stood up and went to the kitchen, where Ken was cooking something.

"Hm?" The taller teen asked. He diverted his attention away from the cutting board, where he was slicing several vegetables and fruits.

"Let's get to know each other! Tell me about yourself! Where are you from?" The Togekiss questioned and she leaned against the counter.

"Singapore," Ken answered. "The country that everyone thinks is a city in Malaysia or Indonesia or something. Nope, Singapore is a thing. It exists, and it is a country."

Haneul giggled. "I would've never guessed," She smiled.

Ken shrugged. "What about you?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm from South Korea!"

"Korea, huh? Well, I personally find Korean girls to be very attractive, even if they don't go down that road," He winked at her with a smirk. Haneul giggled.

"Do you think I'm joking about that, Ken-ssi?"

"Well, you sound pretty serious… I mean, are you joking? Or not?" Ken raised an eyebrow. Haneul simply smiled at him.

"I dunno. Am I?"

Ken scoffed. "Whatever…"

"Hey, what're you cooking?"

"Rojak," The other said. "It's basically fruit and vegetables covered in peanuts and black sauce."

"Sounds… exotic…" Haneul commented.

"Trust me, it's better than it sounds."

Haneul nodded and watched as Ken prepared the meal, and continued to make small talk with him in order to find out more about him. He didn't speak much at once, and only said what needed to be shared- nothing more. Of course, Haneul would talk up a storm, in which Ken blocked out half of her words. When the food was done, they ate in relative silence, not that either of them minded- it was nice to just be in each other's company.

"It was good," Haneul finally said when she finished her plate. She smiled widely. "I liked it!"

"Glad you did," Ken replied as he placed his empty plate on top of hers. "It's getting late, so…"

"Right, right!" Haneul smiled and stood up. She patted her hanbok and placed her hands on her hips. She placed her hands on her lap and bowed at the waist.

"Thank you for taking care of me today! Perhaps we'll be in the same class tomorrow!"

"Mm, maybe," Ken said and ran his hand through his hair. "We'll have to see."

"Okay!" The Togekiss chirped and hummed as she walked out of Ken's room. "Bye bye!"

* * *

><p>When Haneul reached her room, she opened the door the door and almost jumped at what she saw. Not only was the room spotless, with all clothes folded neatly and messes cleaned up, but there was another person sitting the bed opposite of hers, reading a book. The person had an olive skin tone and long, thick, navy blue hair that reached a bit past her backbone and was quite wavy. Her red, feather like tail moved slightly every now and again. She wore a navy, blue v-neck shirt, with a white strip of cloth sewn across the neck so it seemed that she wore another shirt underneath it, and white buttons on the shirt. The shirt was trimmed with black lace and had spaghetti straps. She wore a scarlet skirt with an elastic band keeping it in place. She wore a black choker collar and a red barrette was placed in her hair.<p>

"Um… pardon…?" Haneul asked. The girl looked up, and Haneul saw that her eyes were the same color as her skirt, and a yellow oval was placed in the middle of her forehead. She smiled and placed the book beside her, and stood up, in which Haneul noticed they were the same height.

"Hello!" She grinned. "I'm Scarlet, your roommate."

"Roommate? I… didn't have one earlier…"

"Oh, that's because I just got here and they decided to place me with you!" The girl, Scarlet, smiled. She held out her hand, in which the other female shook. Upon contact, however, Haneul felt a jolt run up her spine.

"O-Oh, you're… a dark type…" The Korean gasped.

"Yes," Scarlet said and tilted her head to the side. "Why? Does that bother you?"

"N-No, of course not!" Haneul turned away and laughed somewhat nervously. "I don't mind a dark type being my roommate! It doesn't matter, not at all! Why do you think it matters? It doesn't matter to me at all!"

Scarlet let out a long sigh and began pacing around the room. "What're you, a Togetic?"

"What? No!" Haneul puffed out her cheeks. "I am a fully grown Togekiss, thank you!"

"You fairy types sure are something else…" Scarlet chuckled.

"Is that an insult?"

"No! Just saying!"

Haneul pouted. "Well… thank you for cleaning up, I suppose…" She began. "B-But, I'm going to sleep now!"

Scarlet waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah."

When Haneul changed into her pajamas, she wrapped herself in the blankets and huffed.

"_How could they pair me with a dark type? Ugh…"_ She thought and curled into a ball, and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Characters Introduced:<strong>

**Scarlet Augustine [ Roses for Ghosts ]**

**Kenneth "Ken" Wong [ StylishDescent ]**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notes<strong>

**- 씨, or "ssi" [ pronounced 'she' ] is a formal honourific suffix in Korean. It is the equivalent to Mr. or Mrs. It is usually attached to the end of someone's first name, as attaching it to the surname is considered rude.**

**- Okonomiyaki, which, in Japanese, can mean "as you like it", is a pancake-like dish that has a wide variety of toppings. It is particularly popular in Western Japan, such as Osaka and Hiroshima. **

**- Rojak is a fruit and vegetable salad dish found in Malaysia, Singapore, and Indonesia. It contains vegetables such as cucumbers and beansprouts, and fruits such as apples and mangoes covered with sauce made of prawn, chili, lime, and sugar. **

* * *

><p><strong>And, that's the chapter! Thank you all for giving me amazing characters, and I gotta say, out of all the ones I've gotten, Ken and Scarlet are personal favourites and I plan to do a lot with them! So, a big round of applause to Roses for Ghosts and StylishDescent for submitting such wonderful characters! Don't keep your hopes up for the next chapter to come out this quickly, but I can promise one before this month ends! So stay tuned, and thank you for reading! <strong>


End file.
